


Choices Have Their Own Connsequences

by MeghanMFSstan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanMFSstan/pseuds/MeghanMFSstan
Summary: Scylla finds out that Raelle died while on deployment and her dealing with it.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Scylla's hands shook. "No." Anacostia looked at her in pity, trying to cover up her own pain. She had to be strong for this girl that was in front of her, she had already lost so much in her young life now this. "You're wrong!" Scylla began to pace back and forth her shaky hands covering her ears. She faced away from the drill sergeant, her back the only thing Anacostia could see. "I wish I was. Truly." She placed a comforting hand on Scylla's back. 

"Dont touch me!" Scylla darted away from her. "This isn't real. It's a dream. Yes! that's what this is a dream! Willa, she's playing a trick on me to get me back right?" Scylla began laughing maniacally. "I didn't bring Raelle to her so she's doing this to punish me for it." Scylla turned towards Anacostia looking deeply into her eyes trying desperately to seek the truth. "Raelle's safe. She's at war college with Tally and Abigail." Her eyes glazed over. "Yeah." She swallowed thickly then smiled. "With Tally and Abigail..."

Anacostia could tell Scylla was elsewhere. "Scylla." She moved closer approaching carefully. "Raelle's unit got deployed early. The mission didn't go well. According to General Alder and Private Craven Raelle was stabbed in the heart. Private Bellweather ran to save her, unfortunately the carmilla surrounded them and the team had to leave. There was an explosion-" Anacostia had to stop herself a lone tear escaped from her eye. "They sent a team to retrieve the bodies, but when they got there, there was nothing left. They are still holding a funeral in their honor. We can sneak you in to say goodbye." Scylla's own stream of tears fell down her cheeks. The beautiful bright blue fading from them. 

"She was suppose to be safe." Scylla said moments later. "I chose her... I chose her!" Scylla screamed and fell to her knees. "I chose her." She started fiddling with her left hand. Frantically tracing something on it. Anacostia allowed a few moments to pass allowing the girl to feel her grief. When she noticed that Scylla was starting to make the skin raw from unknowingly digging her nail into the flesh as she went. The sergeant slowly bent down onto her knees in front of the young teenage girl. She took both of Scylla's hands in her own and rubbed gently. "She died thinking everything was a lie." Anacostia could barely hear what she said. 

"No, she knows you loved... love her. She knows." Anacostia took Scylla into her arms and held her as her wrecking sobs shook her tiny frame. "She still loves you too. Dont forget that. She died still loving you." Anacostia linked with Scylla allowing the girl to see that moment under the tree. Raelle's tears streaking her face as she said "I still love her". The last memory Anacostia had with Raelle flashed with her begging Anacostia to make sure they go easy on Scylla wherever she was going and that she wasn't a bad person. The sergeant also tried to heal some of Scylla's pain from losing Raelle. After the link broke she just sat there on the ground holding Scylla while she wept and finally allowing her own tears to spill.


	2. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla receives a package

"Ramshorn there's a package for you!" Willa called from downstairs. Scylla stomped down the stairs and into the livingroom, where Willa, Joy and Arthur sat. They all stared at her with disdain. Scylla clumsily shoved her hand in her pocket, rocking on the balls of her feet. Ever since Willa heard the news of Raelle's death things around here have been less than pleasant for the witch. Joy got up swinging the package back and forth. "Tell me, how does an orphan with two dead parents and a dead ex-girlfriend receive such a thing?" She stalked Scylla with cat like eyes, stalking her prey before she pounces. Scylla almost fell back at the mention of Raelle. Hearing Joy speak so casually about her death was like a punch to the gut. She couldn't show weakness, not to Joy or to any of them. Scylla jutted her chin out and replied. "Yes, but I do have friends and last time I checked they were still alive." Joy stopped swinging the thin box in her hands and narrowed her eyes in disgust. 

"Just give the girl the damn box and be done with it." Arthur rocked in his rocking chair, clearly tired of this farse. "We have much bigger fish to fry than each other."

Willa sighed. "Arthur's right." She stood up and took the package from Joy and handed it out to Scylla. "This doesn't mean I forgive you, for what you've done." Scylla reached out to grab it, but Willa took it back and looked right into those shining blue eyes."I can never forgive you for not bringing me Raelle. Because of your disobedience my daughter is dead and you have yourself to blame for that." With one last look she threw the package at Scylla and went into the kitchen. Scylla looked down trying desperately to hide the tears threatening to spill out. Willa was right, it was her fault. All of it. 

"Aww! Is baby going to cry." Joy clapped her hands. "Maybe next time you'll follow orders." She pushed past Scylla and whispered. "Girlfriend killer." Before heading out the door. Scylla bolted up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. A rush of tears falling like waterfalls down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, her chest felt so tight she didn't know if she was having a heart attack. She let out a scream and slammed the box down, punching it over and over again. She heard a crunch beneath her scratched knuckles. Scylla blinked the tears away so she could see clearly. Getting down on her knees she opened the box. Inside there was a note from Anacostia.

Scylla,   
Private Craven had the task to clear out the Bellweather unit's dorm a couple days ago. She found these items and thought you may want them. She sends her deepest regards about Raelle. She knows you did love her and for that she is grateful. I also would like to inform you of the proceedings of the funeral. It will be held in Fort Salem in two days time. I will extract you several hours before the ceremony and bring you here. We must be as discreet as possible for your safety.  
-Anacostia

Her hands shook trying to open the broken box. A screaming cry ripped through her throat and into the silent room as she seen what had broke. There atop some fabric lay the charm, or what was left, Raelle had made for her just a few weeks ago. Scylla picked up the pieces and frantically tried to put them back together. She can fix it! She had to fix it. Seconds, minutes and hours went by as she tried to fix what she had done. The last good thing she would have had left of Raelle. She ruined that too though. She couldn't save her parents three years ago, she didn't save Raelle. Instead she signed Raelle's death certificate by not bringing her to that beach. She would have been safe here, in her arms. Instead her body was blown up and scattered across a field. Raelle deserved so much more than the army, than her... how stupid she was to think she could open up and love someone again without them getting hurt. That's the price her loved ones always paid isnt it? Death and she was always the one to watch and burn. Scylla held the tiny pieces of what was left of her charm and rocked herself back and forth as she cried for Raelle. "I'm sorry!" She screamed in pain from the loss of the one she loves. "I'm so sorry!" 

A few hours went by with her staring at nothing before she carefully placed the pieces on her bedside table. She finally felt numb. Her lungs burned like fire from the crying and screaming. If anyone heard her they didn't say or do anything. Scylla finally opened the rest of the box and found Raelle's uniform. Tears seeped through again as she held it up to her nose and inhaled. It still smelt like her. Raelle. Like a scared little kid Scylla climbed into her bed and held on tight to the only thing she would ever have left of the one she loves most in this terrible world and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and please leave any comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading :) comments are appreciated! Find me on Twitter @MeghanMFSstan "Scylla is Baby"


End file.
